


Paradise Cabin

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Paradise Company [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Collar, Cum Marking, Dom Bruce Banner, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Edging, F/M, Female Orgasm Denial, Female Tony Stark, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Hand Feeding, Kneeling, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gentle Dom Bruce, leash, magic wand vibrator, naked tanning, spreader bar, sub Toni Stark, thigh fucking, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Toni and Bruce finally have a free weekend and head up to the cabin in order to fully be themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m so excited to get away this weekend!” Toni bounced on her heels as Bruce finished putting their bags in the trunk of their car. 

“I know sweetheart, I’ve been looking forward to it as well.” Bruce smiled as he took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles loving how the action made her cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. 

Toni allowed the flustered feeling overtake her for a moment before walking towards the driver’s side door. She blinked when Bruce tightened his grip on her hand, bringing her to a stop. 

“You’re not driving this weekend sweetheart,” Bruce said firmly and watched as her blush deepened.

“Okay,” Toni murmured and Bruce kissed her cheek as she walked past him to settle in the passenger seat. 

“Good girl,” Bruce said mostly to himself as he opened the door and slid into the driver’s seat, the car quietly revving to life under them.

“Away we go,” Toni said as they pulled out of the garage of the Avenger’s mansion and towards their destination.

“We won’t get there for a little while, why don’t you use this time to be a bit, productive?” Bruce asked as he kept focused on the road about half an hour later, the cityscape now in their rearview mirror.

“You mean…?” Toni’s voice lifted with the unasked question. 

“Edge for me Toni,” Bruce confirmed her silent question. Toni exhaled slowly as he confirmed her thoughts and her pussy gave a throb between her thighs. She had wondered why Bruce had requested her to wear her pleated skirt that day of all days. 

“I’m waiting Toni,” Bruce tapped his finger against the steering wheel as he side-eyed her, his words and tone snapping her out of her train of thought. 

“Yes Bruce,” Toni replied quietly as she shifted her skirt up until it was bunched up at her waist, exposing her long legs and red lace panties. Toni tugged the thin fabric off to the side, shivering when the cool air blasting from the car’s AC brushed over her heated skin. She let out a little moan as she dragged the pads of her fingers over her pussy; she repeated the action a few times before she began to apply more pressure as she got into the swung of it. 

“Such a dirty girl, you would edge anywhere I tell you too wouldn’t you sweetheart?” Bruce hummed as he risked a glance over, watching as her slender fingers rubbed at her wet mound over and over just getting herself wetter and wetter with each pass. 

“Yes, oh, you know I would.” Toni gasped out, her hips twitching up a bit as she circled her clit teasingly. 

“I know sweetheart, I know,” Bruce said tenderly as he listened to her to little mewl’s and gasps as she edged herself in the seat next to him. 

“Are you close Toni? You know I want you to tell me when you are,” Bruce said a few minutes later and he basically heard her movements still.

“I-I’m almost there Bruce, but not close enough,” Toni admitted as she looked down, past the way her nipples were poking through her shirt (having forgone a bra today) and she slowly spread her own cunt with her damp fingers and swallowed at how wet she was.

“Let me see,” Bruce took one hand off of the steering wheel and dragged two of his fingers up through the wet mess on her pussy, feeling the velvet softness below his fingers. 

“You’re making a mess sweetheart,” Bruce commented absently as he dipped his fingertips into her, savoring her little moan and the wiggle of her hips. 

“I’m sorry Bruce,” Toni whimpered as she did everything in her power not to rock against his fingers, taking them inside of her. He didn’t like it when she was impatient and she wanted a good first night together. 

“It’s alright, I know my obedient girl will clean me up,” Bruce said breezily as he removed his fingers and lifted them up. Toni blushed at the implication before gently curling her fingers around his hand and wrist before parting her lips and taking Bruce’s wet fingers into her mouth. Toni moaned around the thick digits, shuddering as her own taste exploded over her tongue. It was filthy and sinful and made her ache as she twisted her tongue over the wet fingers, cleaning them up as she was told to. 

“Good girl,” Bruce eyed her, his own cock twitching at the sight of her licking his fingers clean of her own juices. Toni released his fingers with a wet pop, her lips wet with saliva as she blinked slowly at him as he put his hand back on the wheel.

“You did so well for me sweetheart, take the rest of the ride to come down from that edge. We’ll play again when we get to the cabin.” Bruce promised and smiled when Toni pressed a kiss to his cheek at his words and she went to move her skirt back into place.

“No, keep it up. I like seeing you wet,” Bruce said simply, pleased when she stilled and moved her hands away from her skirt and settled on her bare thighs. Her pussy was soaking and visibly clenching as her body was forced back from the building pleasure. Toni rested her cheek against the cool window and stared out at the passing countryside, unable to keep a smile off her lips. 

This cabin they were driving up to was apart of a larger private company simply known as the Paradise Company and it catered to select clientele and their unusual desires and wants. Toni was a long time member from her party going days and would take advantage of the group orientated places or events. This would be the first time she ever was taking someone there, someone she loved and wanted to share this with. 

Half an hour later Bruce was pulling down a hidden dirt road, a small, quaint log cabin rising into view as they drove onwards. The forest was dense and lush green around them, swallowing them up and keeping them separated from the rest of the world the further they went.

“We’re here, let me grab the bags. Go wait for me in the cabin.” Bruce cut the engines, turning to Toni when they pulled into the spot in front of the cabin.

“Yes Bruce,” Toni leaned forward and smiled when Bruce cupped her cheek to kiss her. Bruce and Toni left the car and Bruce took a moment to appreciate his girlfriend and the way her skirt bounced as she walked up the steps of the porch, smiling when he spotted a glint of liquid sliding down her thighs. Bruce grabbed their bags and waited a few more moments, just inhaling the fresh air and taking in the silence around them. 

Bruce felt calm and steady out here at this cabin with Toni and he adjusted his grip on the bags, cock half hard in his pants as he thought to what this weekend and many other’s would hold for them. Bruce stepped up the stairs and entered the open door; he dropped the bags onto the floor and locked the door behind himself before turning around, his eyes finding Toni instantly. 

She had stripped naked and was kneeling on the rug by the couch and armchair. She had her head ducked down, long hair out of her standard bun and spilling over her shoulders like a dark waterfall and her hands were resting on her thighs with her palms facing up. 

“Good girl,” Bruce praised as he stepped in front of her, running his hand over her head before dropping down onto one knee to pick up the collar that was sitting across her palms. 

“Are you ready Toni?” Bruce asked, curling his index finger around her chin to lift her face up so they could make eye contact. 

“Yes Sir,” Toni said steadily, not looking away from Bruce’s eyes as she spoke, conveying how truthful she was being. 

“Alright sweetheart,” Bruce crooned as he unlatched the soft purple leather collar that had a gold hoop hanging from the front and a matching tiny padlock at the back. Toni closed her eyes as she let her head fall back, exposing her neck for Bruce. Bruce slid the supple leather around her throat and used a small golden key to lock the collar into place and with the click of the lock echoing in the room, the sense of everything shifted. 

“You belong to me until this collar comes off sweetheart. You are not Toni Stark here, you are mine and whatever I deem you to be.” Bruce repeated familiar words, the routine settling both of them into their roles they would assume for the next little while. He cupped her cheek softly as he spoke, knowing they both needed the grounding.

“Mmm, yes, Sir.” Toni leaned into his touch greedily and Bruce just smiled as he stroked his thumb over her cheekbone a few times before he stood up. 

“I’m going to get some dinner started, I want you to wait here for me. If your knees begin to hurt you are allowed to move to the chair, but if you do you will have to edge for me again.” Bruce stated as he rolled his shirtsleeves up to his elbows as he took in the stocked state of the small kitchen. 

“Yes Sir, thank you,” Toni said as she shifted on her knees, eyes tracking Bruce’s movements as he walked over to the kitchen to get some food going. Toni got lost in watching Bruce work, making something from nothing as he usually did in his lab and one of the reasons Toni fell in love with the man. 

Her knees did begin to hurt after some time and Toni eyed the empty armchair, her pussy pulsed between her thighs at the thought of being touched again. Toni hadn’t been allowed to come or touch herself all week leading up to this weekend and she ached to touch herself again. 

Thankfully her choice was taken from her when Bruce’s smooth tenor broke through her thoughts, drawing her attention back to him.

“Food’s ready, come here sweetheart,” Bruce ordered as he set a large plate down on the two-person table and sat down on the chair. Toni wet her lips as she fell forward onto her hands and slowly crawled across the rug and the cool hardwood flooring until she was kneeling at Bruce’s feet. Bruce cupped her chin, easing her head upwards and she let her eyes flutter when the first piece of food was pressed her to lips. 

This was a normal routine for them and it was easy to fall into it again. Bruce would feed her a piece, then eat a piece himself and then repeat. This would go on for as long as it took to clear the plate, sips of water were given every so often and Toni lost herself in the gentleness of it all as Bruce took care of her as he usually did. 

“-ni? Toni, ah, there you are sweetheart.” Bruce’s voice snapped Toni out of her own mind and she blinked up at Bruce who was now smiling down at her, the empty plate sitting next to him on the table.

“Let’s get cleaned up and then bed, we have a long weekend in front of us after all,” Bruce said as he rose from the chair, hand stroking over her hair once more before heading down the hall towards the master bedroom and bathroom with Toni crawling after him.

Toni knelt on the soft rug that was on the floor by the large shower in the bathroom of the cabin, watching with hazy eyes as Bruce adjusted the temperature of the water before letting the showerhead spray the water inside of the glass enclosure.

“Can you stand for me, sweetheart?” Bruce asked as he dried his hand on a hand towel, as he looked her over with a critical eye.

“Yes Sir,” Toni replied after taking stock of her own body. She shakily rose to her own feet, she swayed a bit before she stood firm and looked at Bruce for confirmation. 

“Good girl,” Bruce crooned as he rewarded her with a peck on her lips and that just made Toni fell warm inside. 

“Will you undress me, sweetheart?” Bruce asked and chuckled lightly when her eyes lit up. 

“Oh, yes Sir!” Toni said, her voice high with excitement. She lifted her arms, fighting against the heaviness that permeated her limbs and with unsteady fingers began to unbutton Bruce’s dress shirt. 

“Easy sweetheart, take your time.” Bruce soothed as he pushed her hair out of her face, taking the little adorable scrunch of her nose as she focused on getting the buttons open. Bruce stood still and observed the single-mindedness that Toni was exuding as she slowly stripped him of his clothes. Bruce sighed in relief when his pants and briefs were pulled down by the woman who was kneeling once more, letting his half hard cock finally spring free. Toni made a little noise at the sight of Bruce, her eyes darkening but she refocused on her task of stripping Bruce. Bruce would have to reward her for that later on as he aided her by lifting his foot for her to take his socks off. 

Toni made a little noise of triumph and sat back on her heels, eyes drinking in the sight of Bruce standing above her naked. Bruce stroked her hair again before he stepped into the spray of the water and Toni tilted her head as his curls flattened and water drops rolled over his skin. 

“Come join me, sweetheart,” Bruce beckoned her into the shower and Toni rose to her feet and stepped into the shower. Bruce curled his arms around her, keeping her back flush to his front. Toni sighed softly as she closed her eyes and tipped her head up to let the water wash over her; thankful her collar was water resistance as she sagged back against Bruce’s firm body and the way his cock was slotted between her ass cheeks snugly. 

“Does the water feel good sweetheart?” Bruce asked as he smoothed his hands over her stomach, her hips and her thighs.

“So good Sir,” Toni breathed out as she turned her head to bury her face against Bruce’s hair. 

“You’ve been so good for me today Toni, let me reward you,” Bruce whispered in her ear as his hands glided up her wet body to gently cup her breasts in his hands, not playing with them just keeping them covered by his hands. 

“Reward me?” Toni asked, eyes flying open as excitement went through her body.

“I’ll give you a choice sweetheart and you can decide which one you want,” Bruce stated and Toni’s heart beat faster in her chest. 

“I can finger you and let you come here and now, but you will owe me five edges tomorrow on top of what I already have planned. Or I can fuck your thighs right now and I’ll let you orgasm properly once tomorrow.” Bruce offered as he squeezed her breasts slightly making her gasp quietly as the water rained down around the duo. 

“My thighs, fuck my thighs, Sir,” Toni replied after a moment of weighing her options and Bruce kissed her neck knowing that would be her choice. 

“That’s my girl,” Bruce praised as he squeezed her breasts once more before removing his hands to grab onto her hips. Bruce shifted his own hips until his cock was sliding between her wet thighs, his cock pressing at the underside of her pussy. 

“Sir?” Toni gasped at the friction on her pussy. 

“You will only get that orgasm tomorrow if you don’t come, tonight sweetheart,” Bruce said as he pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, pushing his cock between her thighs and against her pussy. 

“Y-Yes Sir!” Toni groaned out as she lurched forward to plant her hands on the shower wall. Bruce smiled at how the action made it easier for him to thrust between her thighs and continued to do so. The wet friction was divine and Bruce knew he wasn’t going to last long and he was positive that he could feel Toni leaking over his cock each time his cock rubbed along her cunt. Her body was shaking and she was obviously trying to swallow down her gasps as she clenched her thighs every so often and Bruce wondered if she was going to disobey him and come. 

Bruce doubled forward, hiding his face between her shoulder blades as his orgasm was pulled out of him and he coated her thighs and the shower wall with his seed. He lazily thrust between her thighs a few more times as he enjoyed his orgasm before he pulled back and eased her upright. 

“Such a good girl,” Bruce murmured as he cupped her soaked pussy, feeling it throb against his palm and she squirmed against his hand, clearly trying not to rub against his hand. 

“I did well Sir?” Toni asked, voice slightly breaking as the water washed Bruce’s release away.

“Very well sweetheart, let’s clean up and get to bed hmm?” Bruce hummed as he picked up the soap. Toni nodded and closed her eyes as she let Bruce move and clean her as she slowly came down her from yet another almost orgasm. 

Bruce shut off the water and wrapped them both up with fluffy towels and lifted Toni up into his arms. Toni leaned her head against his collarbone with a content sigh as he walked them into their bedroom. 

The bed’s soft sheets were turned down already and Bruce discarded the damp towels from their bodies and settled them under the sheets. He traced her collar before he began to stroke her hair soothingly as she buried her face against his chest and tangled their legs together. 

“I love you,” Toni murmured against Bruce’s skin and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

“I love you too sweetheart,” Bruce murmured back as he settled in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce leisurely woke up, he was warm and comfortable that was not something that he took for granted. He lay on the firm mattress just long enough to let everything with Toni play back in his mind and a smile crossed his lips. He opened his eyes when he felt hot breath fan over his neck, his smile only widened when he was gifted with the sight of Toni Stark curled into his side and peacefully asleep. 

Bruce lifted his hand from the small of her back and carded through her dark hair that was curling up from air-drying overnight. Bruce took a moment to mull over the fact that he was allowed to see Toni like this, to be able to give her this and his heart swelled with love and affection for his amazing girlfriend, his sweet little submissive. 

Toni made a snuffling noise as her nose wrinkled up and her hips jerked forward, grinding against his thigh in her sleep. Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle as she started to hump his thigh.

“B-Bruce,” Toni moaned softly, still fast asleep and Bruce decided to allow her this, she had been so good for him yesterday after all and this was her subconscious acting out. Bruce did move his thigh away when he felt his skin get wet from her pussy and he gently pushed her onto her back and stroked her cheek as he planted kisses over her chest, making sure to avoid her nipples and slowly Toni woke up. 

“Morning sweetheart,” Bruce crooned softly as he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at the heavy with sleep woman.

“Morning… Sir,” Toni yawned as her fingers touched her collar and a shy smile spread on her lips. 

“Take your time waking up Toni, I’m going to get some breakfast for us. While I’m doing that I want you to unpack our things and lay out anything you want to use today.” Bruce instructed in a soft voice as he brushed her hair behind her ears.

“Mm, yes Sir,” Toni smacked her lips softly as she yawned again. Bruce kissed her forehead and slipped out of the warm bed, he tugged on some briefs that Toni insisted made his ass look perfect and tied one of the robes around his body before heading out to the main area of the cabin. 

Bruce puttered around the kitchen to make breakfast, his mind full of ideas of what Toni was going to set aside, how well the day was going to go for them and how exactly he planned on giving her that promised orgasm. He was so lost in thought as he cooked that he almost missed Toni still naked save for her collar crawl down the hall and settle by his chair at the table. 

“There my beautiful girl is,” Bruce set the plate on the table and settled on his chair, smiling and petting her hair when she rested her cheek against his knee for a moment with a little sigh. 

“After we eat you can clean up and I’ll go and see what you set out for the day, how does that sound sweetheart?” Bruce asked as he took up their usual routine of feeding her and then eating some himself. 

“Good Sir, I hope you approve of my choices,” Toni admitted and Bruce caressed her cheek gently.

“I’m sure I will, you’re my clever girl.” Bruce praised and watched as her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head slightly. It was an ongoing battle to get to her accept certain praises but Bruce was patient and she was worth it. 

It didn’t take long for them to finish eating and Bruce helped Toni to her feet before he wrapped a frilly white apron around her naked body and patted her bare ass before he walked back towards the bathroom, leaving Toni to clean up the kitchen. 

Bruce stood over the bed as he took in Toni’s choices and laughed a bit. She did not disappoint as he lifted up the pair of red panties that were heavier than normal ones and had a remote sitting by it. Vibrating panties were a favorite of Bruce’s, it put her on edge without any sort of penetration and he could play with turning it on and off for hours. He set the panties down and then picked up the purple leash that matched her collar. He turned the leather and cool metal over his hands as he took in the magic wand vibrator and set of spreader bars that sat above them. Bruce smiled; all of these choices were exactly what he would need for his plans for the day. He set the leash down and picked up a leather paddle and hit it lightly against his hand and frowned slightly. She hated being spanked hence why it was a punishment and the fact she set it out showed Bruce that she was expecting that she was going to mess up and be punished. Bruce didn’t like that and set the paddle back into the suitcase that housed their toys before zipping it back up. 

Bruce pulled on his standard dress shirt and pants before picking up the vibrating panties with the remote, putting them into his pants pockets and the leash went into his other pocket. Bruce considered the remaining items but left them on the bed and left the room. 

Toni was half bent over the sink, her perky ass up on display as she washed the last of the dishes and Bruce felt his cock jerk at the perfect curve of her backside. Bruce couldn’t resist walking over to her and mold himself against her back and kiss at her collared neck. 

“I loved your choices sweetheart, almost all of them. I put the paddle away because I will not be needing it.” Bruce said against her ear as he held her hips, rubbing his thumbs against her sharp hipbones. 

“I wanted to be prepared Sir,” Toni said in a quiet voice and Bruce nuzzled her shoulder in understanding.

“I know sweetheart, but I know you won’t need it. You will do your best not to make me pull it back out of the suitcase, am I right sweetheart?” Bruce asked in a firm voice, knowing he needed to drive this point home.

“Y-Yes Sir, I’ll try.” Toni’s voice shook and Bruce turned her head to the side to kiss her.

“I know sweetheart,” Bruce said against her lips and kissed her again as she melted against him. 

“Dry your hands off,” Bruce ordered quietly and stepped back enough to let her do just that. He tugged at the knot of the apron and let it fall off of her naked body and gazed at her beautiful body before leaning down to kiss at the mess of scars where the arc reactor once sat. Toni exhaled shakily as she touched his curls for a moment before Bruce straightened up and pulled the vibrating panties from his pocket and her cheeks brightened. 

“You know me too well,” Bruce said fondly as he helped Toni step into them, her hands holding onto his shoulder for balance and once they were properly in place, Bruce flicked the remote in his pocket and watched her reaction.

Toni let out a surprised cry, knees locking and body rocking forward as her fingers dug into his shirt. She panted as he cupped the back of her head as she slumped against him, small tremors going through her body. 

“This is one of my favorite’s after all,” Bruce kissed the side of her head as he shut it off. 

“I-I know Sir,” Toni tried to regain her balance and breath as he held her upright. 

“Go wash up sweetheart,” Bruce kissed her temple once again before stepping back and watched as she wobbled a bit before sinking to her knees and she crawled towards the bathroom. Bruce knew that she didn’t have to crawl everywhere yet she did nonetheless and Bruce didn’t have it in him to question her, if she wanted this then he would let her have it. 

Bruce followed her into the bathroom a few minutes later to lean against the door. He had his hands in his pockets, one hand toying with Toni’s leash and the other one with the remote as he watched her brush her teeth methodically. He flicked the remote on and smiled widely as she gasped behind her toothbrush and doubled over the counter as the vibrations went through her body intensely. She looked up into the mirror, watching Bruce in the reflection and let her mouth drop open with a groan as her hips jerked before a whine fell from her mouth when Bruce turned the panties off. 

“Hurry up sweetheart, I have plans for us today,” Bruce called over his shoulder as he headed towards the living room, laughing fondly when he heard Toni mutter under her breath. A few minutes later, Toni crawled back into the room and knelt at Bruce’s feet where the man was waiting by the front door. 

“We’re going for a little walk sweetheart and I don’t want you to crawl,” Bruce said as he pulled out the leash and clipped it to the gold hoop on the front of her collar. 

“A walk?” Toni blinked as he helped her to her feet, opening the front door and she shivered as the hot air brushed over her bare skin. 

“It’s a nice day out and you need more fresh air,” Bruce said as he tugged on the leash as he exited the cabin, a naked Toni trailing behind him. 

“Yes Sir,” Toni said, her cheeks bright with a blush as she walked down the steps behind Bruce. She kept quiet as she walked a step behind Bruce as he led her into the surrounding forest. The silence of the woods save for the occasional cricket was peaceful and relaxing as they walked in silence. Bruce switched on the remote and smirked when Toni gasped loudly and her steps faltered as the panties turned back on. 

Bruce allowed the panties go buzz away for the next little while as they walked a circle, Toni’s steps were a bit unsteady and unable to stop little gasps and keens from falling from her mouth as it rubbed against her. 

Toni almost sobbed in relief when Bruce switched the panties off and tugged a bit harder on her leash. Toni looked up to see a fond look on Bruce’s face as he tipped her chin up and kissed her.

“What was that for Sir?” Toni asked, cheeks flaming at the soft kiss. 

“Just because,” Bruce said simply as he pulled on Toni’s leash a bit tighter when their cabin came back into sight. Toni let out a soft breath of relief. Walking around naked was thrilling in a way she hadn’t expected thanks to the danger of someone seeing even though they both knew very well no one would. 

“Why don’t you lay out here and rest while I get lunch?” Bruce used the leash to lead Toni around to the backside of the porch and let her crawl onto the plush daybed. 

“Yes Sir,” Toni blushed as she settled on the daybed, stretching out languidly. She let out a soft noise when Bruce eased the panties off, showcasing her glistening pussy under the sunlight that filtered down around them. Bruce tucked the wet panties away but ducked down to kiss Toni soundly, caressing her hair as he did so. 

“I’ll be back soon sweetheart, just relax for me,” Bruce ordered and Toni closed her eyes and lay back onto the mountain of pillows, getting comfortable as Bruce went back into the cabin. Toni buried her face into one of the pillows, slowly exhaling as she pushed the leash over her shoulder so she could curl up on her side. This was nice, it was relaxing and knowing Bruce wanted to her to relax made her want to do it even more. 

She dozed off slightly even with the dull ache emitting from her pussy as the vibrating panties had brought her to that edge a few times already. Toni blinked slowly when a soft hand touched her hair, pushing it out of her face as the daybed dipped under the new weight.

“Wake up sweetheart, its time for lunch,” Bruce said quietly as Toni pushed herself up into a sitting position, her long hair falling over her shoulders and covering her breasts as she smiled at her Dom. She crossed her legs and parted her lips, waiting for him to give her a piece of food as per normal. Bruce fed her the first piece with a happy smile on his face; she was sinking deeper and deeper into her subspace and looked beautiful.

The only sounds outside of their chewing were the sounds of the rustling trees around them and birds cawing every so often, it was serene and peaceful. Toni leaned against his shoulder with a small sigh when they finished off the plate and Bruce rested his cheek against her head and draped his arm around her waist, drawing a pattern on her hip. 

“I promised you a orgasm last night didn’t I?” Bruce rumbled and Toni perked up and looked at him with a smile creeping up onto her lips.

“Yes Sir you did,” Toni said excitement in her voice. 

“Why don’t you go put something special on and decide how you want your orgasm? With my mouth or my cock, but the one you don’t pick today will be the only way you can get off tomorrow.” Bruce pushed her hair over her shoulders and cupped her breasts as he spoke. 

“Yes Sir,” Toni said her eyes shining before she slipped off the daybed and hurried into the cabin. Bruce palmed the front of his pants as blood rushed to his groin as he waited for Toni to return. 

“God look at you,” Bruce rasped out when Toni returned. She bit her lip as she played with the hem of the extremely short skirt she had slipped on, her chest was still bare but her legs were now covered in white thigh high stockings. 

“Do you like it, Sir?” Toni asked shyly as she twisted her hips, letting the skirt swish around, giving Bruce a glimpse of her still bare pussy. 

“Very much so, come here sweetheart.” Bruce held his hand out for her. She took it and straddled his hips, moaning softly when the bulge in his dress pants pressed against her pussy. Bruce held onto her ass and leaned up to kiss her, Toni moaned into his mouth and tangled her fingers in his curly hair holding him close. 

“I want to see you ride me, sweetheart, can you do that for me?” Bruce asked breathlessly when their kiss broke.

“Yes, god yes Sir,” Toni nodded eagerly and rocked her hips against his clothed erection. Bruce placed his hands on her ass and leaned back a bit, silently waiting for Toni to move. Toni slowly licked her lips as she unbuckled Bruce’s belt, unzipping the fly of his pants and moaned softly when she pulled out his hard length. 

“Get me nice and wet sweetheart,” Bruce encouraged as she picked up the bottle of lube she had also brought out. Bruce hissed as her wet hand slid up and down his cock, coating every inch of his cock with the warming lube. 

Bruce moved his right hand off of her ass to rub his fingers through her wet folds, spreading them slightly making Toni whine at the touches. Bruce roughly rubbed at her pussy, watching as it began to drool around his fingers and his index finger sank easily into her cunt. 

“Whenever you’re ready sweetheart,” Bruce hooked his finger as he pulled it out causing Toni to groan and wiggle her hips. 

Toni bit her lip as she lifted herself up, her hand wrapped loosely around the base of Bruce’s cock to keep him upright. Toni hovered above him just enough to let the head of Bruce’s cock rub at her wet pussy. Both moaned at the sensation and Bruce couldn’t help but move his hips to rub his cock through her slick folds loving how Toni shuddered and gasped open-mouthed. 

“Sir,” Toni whined as she clenched up around him when he pressed the head of his cock into her with ease. 

“You’re so wet and soft for me Toni,” Bruce praised as he gripped her hips and stared at the sight of his cock slowly disappearing into her cunt. It was a sight he would never tire of and he loved how soaked and open she was around him after a good week or so of edging and denial. 

“Oh, oh!” Toni gasped as she grabbed his shoulders, unable to stop herself as she slowly sank down onto Bruce’s stiff cock. She was shuddering and moaning weakly when Bruce’s cock was fully seated inside of her, he filled her completely in a way she had been craving all week and she let her eyes close shut as she savored the size and the weight of Bruce’s cock inside of her body. 

Bruce used all his will power to stay still, hands grasping her hips firmly as she squirmed and clenched up around him as she adjusted. Bruce decided to distract her by taking one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking lightly at the hard nub as he cupped the soft mounds and closed his eyes as she raked her fingers through his curls. 

“I’m okay Sir, I want to move. May I move Sir?” Toni asked, voice shaky as she clung to him.

“Ride me like you want to sweetheart,” Bruce let her wet and puffy nipple fall from his mouth to kiss at her lips instead. Toni twisted their tongues together as she slowly rocked her hips, getting used to the feel of Bruce shifting inside of her again. Toni broke their kiss and placed a hand on his chest and bit her swelling lower lip.

“Can you lay down for me Sir?” Toni asked hesitantly and Bruce just smiled reassuringly up at her as he flopped back onto the daybed and crossed his arms behind his head as he gazed up at her adoringly as she blushed down at him. 

Toni placed her hands on his chest, twisting her fingers in the fabric of his dress shirt and moved her hips back and forth. She lifted herself up just enough to let half of Bruce’s length slip out of her. She made a noise of displeasure and dropped herself back down, moaning as she was filled back up again. 

Bruce watched as she began to actively ride his cock, her breasts bouncing and swaying as she lifted herself up and dropped herself back down onto him. Toni tossed her head back, the leash attached to her collar clinking and shifting as she rode him, moaning obscenely as she took Bruce deep inside herself over and over. The pressure that had been building up in her gut all week thanks to her edgings was mounting quickly in her stomach. 

“I’m close Sir!” Toni warned out of reflex, half expecting Bruce to stop her and tell her that she would have to wait again. Instead, Bruce reached down with one hand and rubbed his thumb over her engorged clit causing Toni to cry out and speed up her actions. 

Toni’s eyes flew wide open as her mouth dropped and a loud cry flew from her mouth as her vision whited out as intense pleasure exploded out of her as she finally orgasmed. 

Bruce sat up quickly to catch Toni’s slumping body, wincing as his still hard cock popped out of her soaked cunt but he just held her to his own body as she shuddered through her orgasm. 

“Was that good for you sweetheart?” Bruce asked in a quiet voice as he stroked her hair, settling her face against the crook of his neck as she slowly came down from her high. 

“So good Sir, thank you, thank you so much,” Toni whispered, voice raw and wrecked, as Bruce was sure she felt at this moment. 

“Will you… Will you come to Sir?” Toni peered up at Bruce, her calloused hand curling around his still hard cock. 

“Do you want me to come sweetheart?” Bruce asked curiously.

“Yes, Sir… Will you come on me?” Toni asked shyly and Bruce kissed her forehead. She loved when he did that but he only did it when she asked for it and that was rare, but right now her defenses were down and words came easier to her in this state. 

“Since you asked so nicely, of course, I will Toni… Lay back for me and if you can, hold your legs apart for me?” Bruce asked as he eased her down onto the daybed. Toni’s cheeks turned pink as she reached down and hooked her hands in the hollows of her stocking clad legs and lifted them up and out.

She looked up at Bruce with dark eyes, swelling lips, and flushed cheeks as Bruce moved so he was kneeling between her spread legs, hard cock sticking lewdly out of his dress pants as he slowly fisted the erect flesh. 

Toni moaned and felt her wet pussy throb as the first hot ropes of Bruce’s cum landed on her cunt. She felt her cheeks flame up as Bruce moaned loudly as he milked his cock, making sure his seed would land on her pussy. 

“Good sweetheart?” Bruce asked a moment later as he collapsed down onto the daybed next to Toni, curling her under his arm again. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Toni said as she shyly reached between her legs and rubbed some of his cum into her soft skin and Bruce just kissed her in reply to her actions.


	3. Finale

The two of them spent the rest of the day out on the daybed, talking quietly or basking in the silence of the forest around them. Dinnertime was nearing and Bruce looked away from his book and smiled down at Toni. Toni resting her head on his thigh, face peaceful in her sleep and Bruce’s fingers tangled in her dark hair. 

Bruce loathed breaking the peaceful bubble the two had wrapped around themselves but he knew they had to eat and his mind kept leaping back to the spread bars and the magic wand that was still resting on their bed. Bruce marked his page in his book before setting it down and he stroked Toni’s hair, rousing her softly from her sleep. 

“Sir?” Toni asked, voice heavy with sleep as she blinked slowly up at him as she rubbed her eyes while yawning cutely. 

“I have to go make dinner for us, you can stay here until it’s ready or you can go shower.” Bruce kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, obviously thinking over if she wanted to move or not. 

“I’m going to shower Sir,” Toni decided as she opened her eyes and waited like she was expecting him to add a condition to her shower.

“No touching yourself other than to get clean then wait for me at the table,” Bruce said instead pecking her lips before getting off the daybed. Toni wasn’t sure if she was relieved by the order or upset, she shook it off as she got off the daybed and once inside of the cabin she fell gracefully onto her hands and knees. She let her head hang down and smiled as the collar constricted around her throat at the action as she began to crawl towards the bathroom. Being on her hands and knees and a collar around her throat and Bruce’s spend drying on her groin she felt fully relaxed and free yet totally grounded. 

Toni took her time in the shower, making sure her hands didn’t wander anywhere inappropriate as she used the shower gel on her body and massaged the shampoo into her scalp. She let the warm water rain down over her body and she basked in the luxury of it all. She took five minutes showers when needed back home, always eager to work on the next project or maybe if they got called into battle, but here, she could take her time and enjoy it. 

Toni did dry off after a while and looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. She smiled happily as she traced the purple leather that was snug around her throat, showing she was Bruce’s and no one else’s and it set her blood alight. Toni left the bathroom on all fours and settled by Bruce’s chair at the table, glad when Bruce joined her a few minutes afterward. 

“Did you enjoy your shower sweetheart?” Bruce asked as he carefully fed her. 

“Yes Sir, it was wonderful,” Toni admitted as she nipped at his fingers teasingly each time they made contact with her lips. Bruce chuckled at the eagerness, he loved desperate for release Toni and he loved horny Toni who had a taste of release equally. 

“I’m glad,” Bruce murmured and the rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence. 

“Are you ready for the rest of the night Toni?” Bruce asked as he set the plate into the sink. 

“Yes Sir, I’m looking forward to it,” Toni said honestly and held her leash up to Bruce with a blush when he walked back over to her. Bruce wrapped the leather around his hand and tugged at it enough to get Toni moving down the hall towards the bedroom. 

“Stand up for me Toni, we’re going to use those last toys you picked out this morning,” Bruce said as he unclipped the leash and helped Toni to her feet, cupping the back of her collared throat tenderly. 

“Oh yes Sir,” Toni swayed into his touch with a smile appearing on her lips. Toni stood still as she watched Bruce roll the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows before picking up the spreader bar that was for her ankles. Toni felt thrown off as he kneeled at her feet and looked up at her with dark eyes and she had to will herself to stay standing. 

“Hold onto me if you need to,” Bruce said as he unbuckled the soft leather cuffs that were attached to either end of the bar. Toni did end up holding onto Bruce’s shoulders as he strapped her ankles into the cuffs, keeping them spread wide on the floor thanks to the unyielding bar that was now between them. Bruce smoothed his hands up the backs of her thighs, planting soft kisses over her just as soft skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

“Arms up sweetheart,” Bruce ordered as he picked up the second spreader bar, attaching it to the small hook that hung from the middle of the doorway of the bedroom. Toni let her head fall forward as Bruce secured her wrists into the leather cuffs before standing back to take in the sight of her. She stood spread eagle in the spreader bars in the doorway to the bedroom, completely naked and collared and his. 

“God you’re breathtaking,” Bruce said in awe as he trailed his fingers over her bare skin watching as she swayed a bit in her bondage. Toni gasped before moaning helplessly when he cupped her pussy, rubbing at her rather roughly. Toni was thankful for the bars; they kept her upright when her knees buckled when his fingers pressed into her.

“This is a nice angle isn’t it sweetheart, I’m avoiding your clit and I’m not deep enough to hit your g-spot.” Bruce mused as Toni gulped down air as she clenched sporadically around his fingers. 

“Sir, please,” Toni begged as he slowly pumped his fingers, kissing at her neck and squeezing her left breast with his free hand. Toni ducked her face into his neck, breath hot and wet against his skin as he twisted and hooked his fingers in a way that turned her to mush. Toni openly whined in displeasure when he slipped his fingers out and stood in front of her, eyes trained on her dripping, drooling cunt. 

“I got a call today and I’m sad to say that it looks like our weekend is being cut short. We’re needed back in New York tomorrow; I know you weren’t expecting two orgasms in one day. I’m sure you don’t even think you can manage it, but I promise you can and you will.” Bruce explained and Toni made a mournful sound as she swayed in her bondage.

Bruce picked up the magic wand and turned it on for effect as Toni’s darkened eyes tracked his movements and his promise of another orgasm ringing in her mind. Her lower body trembled as he slowly moved the vibrating head towards her pussy and when it made contact with the wet skin Toni let out a cut off cry. 

Toni’s body shook and quivered as she twisted against the cuffs and spreader bar as the intense vibration from the magic wand against her soaking and aching pussy. Bruce held it firm no matter how much she squirmed and moved away, watching her with lust-filled eyes as she gasped and moaned. 

“Sir, it’s too much, oh, oh! I’m going to come!” Toni warned, trying to twist away from the vibrator, but the man simply pressed the vibrator harder against her pussy. Toni’s vision whited out again as her second orgasm of the day was ripped out of her, gushing out of her swollen pussy and soaking her thighs and the floor below her. 

“Sir, Sir,” Toni sobbed as she hung loosely and wrung out in the spreader bars. 

“Ssh, it’s okay sweetheart, you did so well. So well,” Bruce shushed her, praising her as he shut the vibrator off and pressed her face against his neck. 

“I came Sir.” Toni gasped out, eyes stinging at the intense pleasure feeling that was spreading over her oversensitive body. 

“Thank you for giving me both orgasm’s Sir, I love you,” Toni said as she nuzzled their noses together, smiling when he cupped her face and kissed her properly. 

“I love you too my clever, beautiful girl.” Bruce crooned when their kiss broke and Toni just beamed. 

“I’m going to take you down now sweetheart,” Bruce released her to kneel down and unbuckle the leather cuffs, rubbing the skin in small circles to get the blood moving again. 

“Hold onto me if you can’t stand up, I don’t want you to fall,” Bruce told his lover as he unbuckled the wrist cuffs and grunted as Toni collapsed bonelessly against him. Bruce lifted her up into his arms to carry her the short distance to their bed and settled them under the covers, allowing Toni to sprawl over him with her ear over his chest. He tangled his fingers in her hair and closed his eyes as he felt her breathing evening out as she fell asleep moments after the two laid down on the soft sheets.


End file.
